


but boy, it's only you

by feelsprettysz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsprettysz/pseuds/feelsprettysz
Summary: When Liam realize Theo is the only one he wants at the end of the day.End of the Day - One direction
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	but boy, it's only you

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say this is my first attempt at writing and English is not my official language, but I love one direction and I love thiam, so I brought them together and that's it  
> Hope you enjoy xx

After the war against the hunters and the whole "I'm not dying for you" story, Liam and Theo ended up becoming incredibly friends. When Scott went to college and asked the chimera to stay in Beacon Hills to help the beta, the pieces came together and he finally agreed to live with his little wolf. Sharing the room and even going to the same school, thanks to a favor from Lydia's mother, the two started to spend a lot of time together and, as Mason says, "they always create a bubble of their own and forget everything outside of it."

It was in the middle of the night, lying in bed and unable to sleep that Liam finally realized. Theo was his friend. But more than that. He wasn't his best friend, because Mason was. He then remembered: every time he saw that sincere smile, that Liam knew it was just for him, and his heart went up to his mouth. And that when he looked into his eyes it was almost as if he forgot to breathe. As every time he felt the IED consume him, Theo was there to help him, to be his anchor. Could Liam be in love with the boy? Liam thought about it for a long time and only realized it when Mason called him at school lunch, after Theo said he needed to study.

“Okay, now that Theo's gone, you have to tell me what the hell happened. Someone needs to warn you that looking at him like that was scary." Mason said.

“W-what? I totally wasn't looking at him scarily. Damn, was I?” Liam asked, he really thought he had managed to disguise it very well.

“Dude! You were looking at him with this super weird face, what happened between you two?" Corey who spoke this time.

“I think I discovered something and it's totally crazy, but it hasn't left my head since earlier today, it's something that would never work and would ruin all the friendship that we have built, but it's only been a few hours and I imagined about 20 ways of how it would end and you can't even imagine it, but I need to ta-“Liam threw up all the words, but he was interrupted before he died from shortness of breath.

“GUYS! I think he finally realized that he and Theo are a couple even though they aren’t dating yet” Alec spoke for the first time, more excited than anything.

“You have no idea how long we've waited for this, Liam. Absolutely everyone sees all this chemistry, physics, biology and everything between you” Mason said like he was having fun with Liam's shocked face.

“Does that mean you think he feel the same way as I do?” Liam asked, shocked and anguished.

“Obviously, but I think you should tell him, so you can start dating and I officially be the fifth wheel at lunch” Alec said.

“Hey, boys! Brett and Lori are having a party at their house tonight because it's Friday and you don’t need any more reason, so you're going and I don't accept excuses” Nolan announced, arriving at the table with the biggest smile.

A party. Liam would go and Theo too, because he didn't have another ride. Liam with the boy who he just realized he's in love at a party full of teenagers, music and alcohol. What could possibly go wrong?

━━━━━━ ☆ ━━━━━━

When it was time for the party, Liam and Theo got into the older man's blue truck and tense atmosphere set in the air. The chimera didn't understand anything, but Liam was acting weird all day, his heart was racing and he smelled like anxiety. He decided not to say anything about it. When they arrived at the house, Liam went straight to get some of those werewolf drinks and after several minutes and shots, Theo decided he should act and took him to a path that led to the roof at Brett's house. He knew the house well, since he and Nolan became kind of friends and the boy always took him to his boyfriend's house to study.

“We need to talk about this weird thing between us now, are you okay?” Theo asked when they arrived.

“O-of course I'm fine! w-why wouldn't I be? Do you think we're weird?” Liam asked nervously, thinking that Theo had found out and thought it was crazy.

“Hey, calm down! That's what I'm talking about. Why do you get all nervous around me now? Did I do something for you?” Now Theo was getting nervous with all that nervousness around them.

“I think I love you.” Liam spoke softly. He even thought that even with improved hearing, Theo had not heard. It was pretty windy on the roof and the boy didn't say a word. So they stayed there, listening to each other's heartbeat, while the music at the party was dying. Only the two and the moon.

Theo felt that at that moment, Liam had thrown a bucket of hot water at him, and he was on fire. The idea of being loved by Liam, who was the nicest person he had ever met in his life, was scary. He felt deep down that he didn't deserve this, because of everything he did with the boy and his pack. Even so, he couldn't think so much about it now, because even without knowing it Liam took away all his bad thoughts and he felt for the first time the feeling of total happiness.

And it was so amazing that he didn't even want to think about it before he got closer to Liam and put his lips together. Liam was never able to choose a favorite pizza flavor and his first thought was that if he could, he would make one and call it ‘Theo's lips’. It looked like they had found everything and in fact it was always in front of them. The two felt everything at that moment: the butterflies in their stomach, the fireworks.

When they moved away, Theo smiled and Liam realized that, at the worst possible moment, something happened and he was really feeling sick now. Theo said the night was over and Liam said the night was, but they were still forever. 20 minutes later, they arrived at the hospital. A priest saw them both cuddling and said that was just the devil. Your father answered him and said it must be just too much adrenaline. But Liam knew it was none of that, he knew it was really just Theo and what he and his amazing green eyes do to him.

Liam knew at that moment that nothing else mattered, that when the night came and everyone was asleep, he would no longer be awake alone, with Theo he didn’t need to sleep to keep dreaming.

At the end of the day, Liam knew that you don't choose what you want and you must follow your heart to talk about it, even if it will break sometimes, because you’ll never know if you don’t try. You don’t choose who you’re going to love and after so many wrong people and relationships, he finally found the only person he would want forever. Liam belonged to Theo since forever and to forever and it was great to discover that it was the same for his bad boy.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far, let me know if you would like other one direction songfics like "wolves", which makes perfect sense to me haha ♡


End file.
